Hayley and Hope
The mother-daughter relationship between Hayley Marshall and Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Hayley's daughter and only child. Ironically, she is also the Sire of her own mother Hayley shortly after Hope's delivery. She conceived her in Bring It On and gave birth to her in From a Cradle to a Grave. Very loving and protecting toward her daughter who she loves the most she placed Hope under her aunt Rebekah Mikaelson's care to protect her from their various enemies such as the New Orleans Coven and the Guerrera Family. In that way she will respect the promise that she made to Hope and to herself, that her daughter will grow up safe and loved. When New Orleans is safe Hope will return to her parents. They are being reunited in ''The Map of Moments'' where Hayley is finally able to enjoy motherhood. However when she decided to leave New Orleans with Hope and her pack, following her new husband's advise Klaus found them and cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack including Hayley and took back Hope. The Vampire Diaries In'' Bring It On, Hayley slept with Niklaus Mikaelson and conceived her baby daughter Hope. The Originals Season One Hayley at first did not want anything to do with Hope, partly due to her being in shock. She later changes her mind after she remembers how her parents abandoned her, and her adopted parents kicked her out after finding out she is a werewolf/accidentally tore up their living room, Hayley did not want to become like the people who abandoned her, and she did not wish her daughter to have the same upbringing as she did. Throughout season one of The Originals, Hayley has grown to genuinely care about Hope. She loves her daughter very much and is protective of her. In ''Pilot/Always and Forever, Hayley learned that she is pregnant with Klaus' child from their one-night-stand in Bring It On. When she was questioned by Elijah about becoming a mother, Hayley said that she never had a mother and didn't know how to be one. In House of the Rising Son, after Elijah's "departure" and a chat with Rebekah, Hayley considered aborting her baby with wolfsbane, but she was stopped by a vampire attack. During the attack she realized that she not only defended herself but also her baby and that she would never let someone hurt her child. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley happily learns that she will have a girl and was happy to share the news with Klaus. However she became worried because of Sabine/Celeste's prophecy. In Girl in New Orleans, Hayley went to visit a doctor in the bayou, and the doctor said that her daughter's heartbeat is perfect. Hayley answered that she knew it and that her daughter is just like herself, her mom, a tough one. Later she was attacked by witches who wanted to kill her baby. She managed to escape and kill the warlocks before Rebekah came. At this time she was shot, but was healed by the baby's blood. In Sinners and Saints, Hayley questioned Sophie about Celeste's prophecy and the witch coven about her baby. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, because Agnes' machination Hayley almost miscarried her baby but was saved by Davina who unlinked her and Sophie. She then threatened Sophie, warning her to never try to use her and her baby unless if she wants to be killed. In this episode she also told to Rebekah that she would appreciate that do not call her daughter "The Demon Spawn". In Bloodletting, kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood, Hayley learned what her daughter's blood can do. This forced Hayley to fight against Tyler for her daughter's life and she used Dwayne (a new hybrid sired to her baby) to try get him killed. She then escaped and confronted Klaus about the news. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley didn't agree with Elijah who did think that the Hope belongs in The French Quarter, he also expressed the desire that Hope would inherit her mother's everything. In An Unblinking Death, while she was training to do breathing exercises with the help of Eve in the offering of her soon childbirth she repeated again her fear of not being a good mother to her daughter because of her own upbringing. But Eve said to not worry. She will naturally figure it out. Hayley also said that she believed that she will raise her baby alone, without Klaus, but Eve responded that she did not think that she will be alone. Later during the attack, Hayley first checked herself to see that her daughter was fine before helping the other wolves. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Monique Deveraux casts a spell on Hayley to kill her. Hayley's heart stops beating and she is taken to the other side where she meets Mikael. She believes she is dead and she fears the worst for her baby. She eventually realizes she is not dead because if she was Mikael wouldn't be trying to kill her. Hayley fight's Mikael and she stabs him through the chest. She tells him that her daughter will have an advantage Klaus never did, she wouldn't know him. Hayley wakes in present time, telling Klaus and Elijah that she saw Mikael. Klaus visits Hayley in her room and they talk about the baby. Hayley tells Klaus that she doesn't want him to take their daughter away from her. Klaus says to Hayley that he wants to show her something. He takes Hayley to the nursery. Hayley is visibly happy with their baby's nursery. After Klaus leaves, Hayley looks at Klaus's painting on the wall. In From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Hayley and Klaus between A Closer Walk With Thee and The Battle Of New Orleans. Hayley is in her daughter's nursery where she let Klaus feel Hope's kick and where she wrote to "her little girl" a love letter. She wrote to her how much she is happy to carry her and that she (and Klaus) can't wait to have her. She also promised to her something that she never had: a family and said that they will figure their lives together. She concluded by writing 'I Love You. Your Mom". In The Battle of New Orleans, Hayley was victim of a curse by Genevieve which leaded her to go in labor. She was taken to St. Anne's Church by the New Orleans Coven while Elijah and Klaus fought against Marcel Gerard and his Army and the Guerrera Family. In the church Genevieve and Monique Deveraux revealed that they plan to sacrifice Hayley's daughter. Hayley, fearing for her daughter, tried to fight back but because can't use her powers as her childbirth began. She swore to slaughter all the witches and that they will not took her daughter. Then the three witches tried to restrain her while she continued to fight and howl. Outside, in the city Klaus heard her and began to howl too. In From a Cradle to a Grave, in present, prisoner by the witches, Hayley, despise the fact that she didn't want to give birth in these conditions, gave birth to Hope Mikaelson with the "help" of Genevieve. She asked to hold her daughter and was killed by Monique Deveraux, while she had her daughter still in her arms. But as she died with the baby's blood in her system and she was transitioning into a hybrid. Hayley then awakened in the church alone and remembered her childbirth and death. She understood that Genevieve and the others took her baby to sacrifice her and went to find her. It leaded her in Lafayette Cemetery where she found Elijah and Klaus and she told to them that she can feel her baby. She also said that she didn't care about herself, she just cared about her daughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Mikaelson-Marshall family managed to rescue Hope who was finally saved by Marcel Gerard. Hayley interrogated Genevieve about her actions and when Genevieve told that it was Esther's decree and that she was sorry, Hayley killed her in saying that she wasn't sorry. Hayley and Hope were then reunited in The Abattoir and Hayley could take care of her in the nursery. However, hearing Klaus and Elijah, Hayley understood that New Orleans is not safe for Hope and decided send Hope away to live with Rebekah, so she would be kept safe, while she would defeat their family's enemies and Hope would then return to herself and Klaus. Season Two In ''Rebirth'', Hayley is grieving over the loss of her child and as a result she starts lashing out. She often goes into the Bayou in her wolf form and gets mad against Elijah when he tries to clean Hope's nursery. Later in a rage she kills Francesca Correa and rips Hope's Nursery. She also tells to Elijah that to a mother she passes to a monster and to Klaus that her only way to find peace is to be reunited with Hope. In ''Alive and Kicking'', Hayley continues her vendetta against the witches this time - as they tried to kill Hope they worse nothing more than food to Hayley who passes her time to cry the day and feed of witches the night. During a trip in the Bayou to Klaus she also tells to him that she is just a mess and just misses her child so much. In ''Every Mother's Son'', she says that she will be happy to kill Esther as she tries to kill Hope. But in someway she understands Esther's pain about Freya and Henrick's lose. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', when Jackson mentioned her baby in front of (unknown to her) Ansel (Klaus's birth father and Hope's biological grandfather) she keeps silence. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', when Hayley comes back to the Abbatoir, Klaus tells her that they're leaving. Confused Hayley asked why and were, and Klaus responds that they're going to see their daughter. Hayley stays frozen for a moment before she follows him. In The Map of Moments, Hayley is reunited with Hope. She holds her for the first time in months, and feeds her a bottle. Later on they participate in a bonfire ceremony and have a picture taken with Hope's father and her aunt and uncle. The photo has to be burned so that nobody learns of Hope's existance. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley greets her daughter as she wakes up and gives her breakfast. Hayley then brings her daughter out to be introduced to Cami. Hayley leaves Hope with Elijah and Cami at the safe house while sh and Klaus return home to unite the vampires and werewolves. In I Love You, Goodbye, Hope is brought home by Cami and Elijah. Hayley introduces Hope to Jackson and she spends some time with her daughter before the wedding. Hope is put into her mother's arms when she is introduced to the vampires and werewolves. She is later seen with Hayley after the wedding. In They All Asked For You, Hayley is looking after Hope. Hope is seen crying and Hayley can't calm her down. She begs her to stop crying. Jackson takes her and she stops crying. Hayley thanks him for calming her. Quotes :Hayley: Yeah, well when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it. : -- House of the Rising Son ---- :: : Sabine: The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special. : Hayley: You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is. : Sabine: You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, found out if it's a boy or girl. : Sabine:'' I think it's a girl. No... wait.'' : Hayley: Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus. :Hayley '(to Klaus): ''I think it's a girl. : -- Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Hayley: I knew that. She is a tough one like her mom. : -- Girl in New Orleans ---- : : '''Rebekah: Time for the demon spawn to snack! : Hayley: I really wish you wouldn't call her that. : Rebekah: Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet? : -- Fruit of the Poisoned Tree ---- :Hayley '(to Tyler): ''I'm sick of this witches and their premonition about my baby. '' :Hayley (to Tyler): ''So help me to hide the baby from him. '' :Hayley (to Elijah): ''He couldn't care less about the baby. He wants just her to be born so can use her blood to make more sired-hybrids. '' : -- ''Bloodletting ---- :Mikael: I'' ''assume my reputation precedes me. :Hayley: This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming. :Mikael: On the contrary, my darling. This is very real. (He vamp-speeds over to Hayley and puts her in a headlock, and Hayley gasps in fright) ''Welcome to my hell, stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother! '' :Hayley: You're dead! How can I be here? (Hayley realizes she's dead) Oh my god! NO! No! The baby! :Mikael: ''The baby? That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'? The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy? '' :Hayley: She's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me! :Hayley' (to Mikael): ''My daughter has an advantage Klaus never had. She will never, EVER, know you! : -- A Closer Walk with Tree ---- : Hayley: If you take my baby I will kill all of you. : -- The Battle of New Orleans ---- : Hayley: Dear Zoe... or Kaitlyn... or Angela. To my little girl. Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. I never got to know my mother. I have no idea what she must have thought when she carried me. So, I thought I'd write to you, so you can know how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can't wait to meet you... And, I want to make you a promise, of three things that you will have that I never did: a safe home, someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you, no matter what.In other words, a family. So, there you go, baby girl. The rest, we're going to have to figure out together. I love you. Your mom. '' : 'Genevieve: You have a beautiful baby daughter. '' : 'Hayley: Please... Can I hold her? : Hayley: I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger. I knew what I needed. I can feel her... she's here. I can feel my baby. : Klaus: You died with the baby's blood still in your system. She's in transition. '' : 'Elijah: Which means she has to drink the blood, if she is to survive. : '''Klaus: To be reborn a hybrid... : Hayley: I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter. : Hayley: I grew up in a war zone. My parents thought they could protect me, but in the end they were slaughtered and I spent my childhood alone and unloved. I made a promise to my baby and to myself that she would not grow up like I did, that she would grow up safe and loved, and yet here she is on her first day in this world with a grandmother that is bent on sacrificing her and a mother who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid, and I'm the one that loves her the most. I think the only thing to do is to send her away while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made. : -- From a Cradle to a Grave Gallery 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 019.PNG Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley_and_Hope_1x22.png Hayley_with_Hope_1x22.png The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.11 -2014.05.23 02.45.45-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg Normal_TheOriginals209-0603HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0632KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0633KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0636KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0790KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0813HayleyHope-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1271HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1323HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1328HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0006HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0020ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0022ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0147HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0168HayleyCamiHope.jpeg Trivia *Hayley didn't think it was possible for vampires to procreate, only to later to find out that hybrids can procreate. *In House of the Rising Son, after learning just how dangerous being a part of the Mikaelson family is, Hayley tries to abort the pregnancy with wolfsbane but can't go through with it. When she is attacked by nightwalkers a few moments later, she realizes just how much she loves her baby because she was also fighting for its life, not just hers. *In Tangled Up In Blue, it seems that Hayley preferred to have a daughter than a son. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley fought against Mikael in her dream to protect her daughter. *Before Hope was born, Hayley wrote a letter for her daughter which expressed her love for her daughter. *Hayley carried Hope in her womb for 8 months and Half, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. *Hayley drank a single drop of her daughter's blood to finish her transition and become a hybrid. *Hayley is sired to Hope, and is now a hybrid. *Hope is Hayley's first and only child, a daughter. *Hayley thought of many names for her daughter, but Hope was named by her father. It's possible that they spoke about Hope's name when she gave Hope to him before meeting Rebekah. *They share the same initials: H.M. *Both Hope and Hayley were saved by Marcel. ** Hope was saved from being killed by Monique Deveraux. **Hayley was saved by Marcel when she was an infant. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship